Scorch Magic
Scorch Magic(スコーチマジック Sukōchimajikku) is a form of caster magic which is utilised by Heiden. It mixes fire and air energy to create scorching heat which is capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates. The flame of this magic are green. Description Scorch Magic is a form of caster magic which is utilised by Heiden Akuma. It mixes fire and wind magic to create green wind enhanced fire which are exhaled through different part of the body. The caster can control the range of how far his fire can go. The user control the green flame to their own desire. They is capable of controlling the temperature of the flame if they thinks necessary. The flames of sky flame can not be consumed by a dragon slayer. The green flame is more intense than blue fire. The flames are this color due to oxygen changes. They are harder to control due to increased heat and intensity. In some unnatural uses, this fire can be ignited under water. Spells Basic Spells Sky Flame Fang: The user super-heats one of their hands and then swings it in an arc, striking the target with their finger tips, leaving a burning scar on the target. Sky Flame Claw: The user ignites his feet with green flame and proceeds to attack the opponent with a powerful kick-reinforced fire, with flames greatly increasing the power of that collection. Sky Flame Explosion: The user generates air in their left hand and fire in their right hand, bringing the two together, creating a very massive and destructive explosion. Sky Flame Heatblast: Both user's fists and forearms are super-heated and devastatingly strikes his opponent. Sky Flame Rush: This spell consists of the user launching an incredible speed using flames from your feet. When the user approaches the opponent they can attack the opponent head or quickly use their fists or with difficulty using their feet to achieve it. Sky Flame Tornado: This spell can be used in two distinct ways with the flames of the sky. Heiden can throw the flames from his mouth and controls them to look like a tornado. Can also be used to gather flames in his arms and spinning them around doing a tornado in defensive form around him. Sky Flame Drill: Heiden goes high in the air and then falls down, and rotates his body at high speeds. His body is then engulfed in greeb fire and can serve as a drill. Sky Flame Fiery Wings: This attack can be used two different ways. The first and way is the user creates wings of fire from his/her back and wraps them around himself creating a shield of fire around them in the form of 2 huge wings. The second is the user creates two wings of green fire from their back and uses them to fly in the air. Dance of the Flaming Sky : Heiden ignites his entire body with a light coating of the green flame. He then uses his entire body as a weapon to attack the opponent, delivering a continuous barrage of punches, kicks, headbutts, and just about anything else he can use. When the opponent has been beaten to a daze he charges his right arm with magical energy and delivers one final flaming uppercut to the opponent.